Communication systems for vehicles may provide for communication between vehicles and/or between a vehicle and a remote server. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,795, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Communication systems for vehicles may provide for communication between vehicles and/or between a vehicle and a remote server. Recently developed Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) radio technology enables communications-based active safety systems. Communication links for such applications need to be reliable, high speed, low latency links that are immune to extreme weather conditions and that work reliably in high speed mobility conditions and multipath roadway environments.